Rise from the ashes - broken dreams
by loremaster965
Summary: There are times when the world kicks us down we have to get back up and keep fighting. But some people give just give up if the fall was hard enough. Is it possible to rise from even the hardest failures or will you be crushed under the pressure. (the story is based on my omega ruby run but will be a bit different from the conventional story based run)


**A/N well this is the first chapter of my Pokémon story. Just to let you know it's going to be darker than most Pokémon fanfics, around as dark as the Pokémon adventures manga. Also this is not a nuzlocke but it will feature Pokémon dying and the battles will be a lot more violent than the anime does it, so it's nuzlocke themed. Also like most nuzlockes Pokémon can speak, the reason for this is because I believe it helps trainers bond with their Pokémon better. Most cannon characters will have their normal anime voice but for others I will give the voice so it will be easier for you to imagine how they speak. Now that's that over let's begin the story.**

Hoenn, considered to be the most waterlogged region in the world, is also considered to be a place where new beginnings are forged or where journeys end. For most people it is the former, seeing Hoenn as new start and to forget their past mistakes. Although despite this there are a few people who dislike the region and ignore the opportunity this new place gives them preferring their old lives, this is the tale of one such person.

A young man opened his brown eyes and looked at his surroundings and despite the dimness of the room or rather the back of a moving truck. He winched as he remembered how his father forced his mother and him to move to this horrendous country despite them being perfectly content with their old life in Kanto. Sure his father got a job as the gym leader in a town a few miles away but that was no reason to drag him to this godforsaken town.

His mother tried to be optimistic and even offered to let him ride in the front of the truck with her and see the so called 'majestic' beauty of Hoenn but he declined without a second thought and jumped in the back of another truck. The less he saw of this region the better. He was pushed up as the vehicle appeared to shake, from his deductions they must have hit a speed bump considering the speed of the vehicle seemed to reduce and for some reason kept slowing down.

Finally the truck came to rest and the young man winced and hoped they had not arrived to their destination. His fears were realized as he heard the truck doors opening and light began to fill up the back of the truck. The young man hoped he could wait in the truck a bit longer but unfortunately his mother had other ideas.

"Nick we're here time to get out sweetie." A gentle female voice called out to him before continuing "How was travelling at the back of the truck I hope you weren't hurt.

The young man groaned and said "I'm fine mother and please call me Phoenix or at the very least Nicholas."

As he said that he slowly got out of the truck and dusted himself off. His hair was black as coal and was unkempt as if it hadn't been combed in months. He wore dark blue jeans, which complemented his unbuttoned grey shirt and black jacket. He wore a white vest to cover up his somewhat impressive physique if his toned muscular arms were anything to go by. His attire was seemly to complement his dark skin.

His mother quickly replied in a cheery tone "Aw but Nick is my pet name for my baby."

Phoenix looked to his left and saw a middle age woman who despite what here youthful appearance might suggest was in her early to mid-forties. Her brown hair was tied into twin pigtails at the back but was arranged into a zigzag pattern thanks to her favorite hairspray. She wore a lavender blouse which matched her eyes and a purple skirt which ended an inch or two above her knee. She stood around five feet six inches around two inches shorter than her son.

He then groaned and said "Mother please I'm seventeen I'm not a child."

His mother, also known as Caroline, walked up to him and patted his head a bit as she said "That may be so but you'll always be the same baby I brought home from the hospital, only a little angrier."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked at the building in front of them. It looked a rather large house and from the outside looked as if it could have at least six rooms inside.

He sighed and said "Well at least this place is big."

Caroline giggled and said "I know you weren't happy to leave home and stop your studies but this place might be nice, it feels quaint."

Phoenix gritted his teeth and said "I was this close to beginning my doctorate and then father decided that we should move here of all places."

His mother sighed and said "Listen your father wants what's best for you, he even moved here a few months earlier than we did just so you could finish your exams. Also you have no idea how lucky you are to be a child, why finish your education now and grow up fast instead of enjoying your childhood?."

Phoenix turned around and said "Being a child is overrated and growing up is inevitable might as well get it out of the way fast."

His mother patted his shoulder and said "Oh trust me you will regret not acting like a child in the future." She took a few steps toward the house before turning back and as she said "Come along let's see if this house is as nice on the inside as it is on the out."

She put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it to open the door. As she walked inside Phoenix rolled his eyes and began to make his way inside. As he walked in he saw that the house was already fully furnished.

Phoenix's eyes widened a bit as he said "How long did it take for my truck to get here?"

His mother giggled as she said "Oh I was here for only fifteen minutes, but the Pokémon movers work fast they should bring the rest of our stuff in in a few minutes. Also your father brought you a new clock to mark the occasion would you mind setting the time; your room is on the next floor second room to the left."

Phoenix gave her a small nod and began to walk up the stairs but stopped as his mother called out to him and said "Oh also I hear our next door neighbor has some children you came make some friends here, you didn't really have that many back in Kanto."

Phoenix scoffed as he said "Yeah right what good are friends anyway they'll just hold you back it's a waste of time if I had friends I wouldn't have had the time to get through University."

Caroline sighed; this was an argument they have had several times yet she was unable to tell him the importance of friends so she decided to drop the subject. Phoenix noticing the look on her face gave a small victory smirk, as he continued to walk up the stairs.

However this smirk disappeared as soon as his mother quickly added on "Oh I also heard they have a pretty daughter around your age if you like I can introduce you to her." He increased his pace and as he reached the top of the staircase flashed his mother a death glare which caused her to give a small laugh.

He looked at the hallway and followed his mother's directions and soon found himself standing in front of a big wooden door with a brass door knob. He opened the door and looked into the room and from what he saw most of his possessions were inside. Right next to the door he saw a round face, black clock, while it was nothing special it had a rustic charm to it. He took it off the wall and took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. After setting the time to 4:15 pm he looked back and saw his bed with new white sheets placed on it.

He walked to the bed and slowly made his way to relax on the bed but stopped when he heard his mother say "Nick come quickly your dad is on the TV he's being interviewed."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and replied in a snarky tone "Wow someone better give him a medal for it."

Caroline sighed and said "Never mind it ended fast he walked away after the first question."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and said "Let me guess he shoved the reporter after he refused to leave him alone." When he noticed her lack of her response he quickly said "I'll take that as a yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep."

As he said he stretched out on top of his bed. But before he could hope to relax he heard some footsteps that appeared to get close to his door.

As expected his mother walked in through the open door and said "Come on Nick lets go meet our new neighbors."

He looked at her and said "Mother you do know traditionally it's the neighbors who have to come and visit us?"

Caroline walked up to his bed and said "Oh come on Nick I don't want to bother them."

Phoenix groaned and said "But you have no problem bothering me right mother."

Caroline grabbed his hand and said "That's right now come on let's go see our next door neighbors it's one of your father's friends, professor Birch, the one with the nice daughter, let's go see them and say hi."

Phoenix pulled his hand back and said "Mother there is no way you are dragging me to the neighbor's house just to say hi."

"I can't believe you dragged me to the neighbor's house just to say hi." Phoenix said with a hint of annoyance.

Caroline turned back to look at him and said "Just be nice and act civil you'll need these skills for the future."

She ignored what she assumed to be a sigh and knocked on the door. In a few seconds the door opened and a woman around the same age as his mother opened the door. She was wearing a brown colour dress and had a white apron rapped around her. Her hair was tied in a neat pony tail and she had a warm look on her face.

She looked at the two of them and said "Caroline it's been so long and this must be your son, he has grown a lot since I last saw him though." When she noticed the look of confusion on my face she said "Oh that's right it's been seven years since I last saw him he probably doesn't remember me."

Phoenix nodded and said "I'm sorry madam you are correct."

She looked at him and said "It's alight I'm Mrs. Amanda Birch

Caroline gave a nervous laugh and said "How could you not remember Ms. Birch Nick shame on you."

Phoenix gave her a death glare as if he wanted to say 'you hypocrite you didn't remember her either' but ignored the urge to do so.

Mrs. Birch waved her hand and said "It's quite alright Caroline now please come on in and let us talk."

The two of them stepped inside the house and were taken back by how the house, minus the décor was a mirror image of theirs, the kitchen looked exactly like theirs but instead of being on the left was on the right side. The windows, the doors even the wash rooms appeared to be a mirror reflection of their own house.

Mrs. Birch noticed the shock and said "Oh right I should have told you these houses were once own by the same person and he wanted to make sure they were symmetrical, so he built them to be mirror images of the other, but for some reason he sold them after a year."

Phoenix quickly recovered from his initial shock much faster than his mother did and gave his normal frown in a matter of seconds. He then said in a deadpanned tone "I have to say that was… an interesting objective."

Amanda giggled at his reaction and said "Oh Nick was it?"

Phoenix cut her off and said "I would prefer Nicholas or Phoenix Mrs. Birch."

She nodded and said "Right Nicholas I have a daughter around your age her name is May, would you like to meet her? It would be more interesting to you than hearing us talk."

Phoenix tried to decline the request but his mother cut him off and said "He'll be happy to right Nick?"

"Of course I will." Phoenix said hesitantly and then muttered "Not like I have a choice on the matter."

Amanda pointed up and said "She's on the next floor, sec..."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and said "Let me guess second room to the right."

Amanda's eyes widened "How did you…"

Phoenix "It was a lucky guess Mrs. Birch."

Ignoring her growing look of confusion he walked up the staircase quickly, to avoid the glare he knew his mother was giving him.

Phoenix stood in front of the door and knocked loudly on it. To his confusion there was no answer, so he knocked again with the same amount of success. Mildly curious he put his hand on the knob and gently opened the door to get a peek inside. As he suspected the room was empty but none the less he took a few steps in.

He looked around and said "Is anyone here?"

When he didn't hear a reply he turned around and decided to leave but he suddenly heard a loud female voice shout "Stop right their intruder."

He turned around and saw a girl around his age charging at him and jumping up with her foot looking like she was about to kick him. He quickly moved his head to the side but he wasn't quick enough. Her foot grazed his cheek but his nose and mouth was struck by the region between her legs which caught him off guard and pushed him to the ground.

"You were able to avoid my kick impressive." The mysterious girl said in a surprised tone. Phoenix began to mutter something which was muffled which prompted the girl to say "Sorry I couldn't catch that

Phoenix pushed her off his face and said with a slight blush on his face "I said get off my face woman and also what the hell is wrong with you attacking me for no reason and why weren't, you embarrassed or angry at what just happened?"

The girl gave him an annoyed look and said "You stepped into my room without my permission so I took action."

Phoenix returned the annoyed look and said "What did you think I was going to do? Attack you after I knocked twice and asked if you were there. If I was looking to cause you physical harm, which right now is something I am heavily debating doing, I would have to be the dumbest attacker in the world."

May's annoyance seamed to fade as she heard him speak and said "I guess that might be true I'm sorry for attacking you like that, my name is May Birch what's yours?"

Phoenix got up and said "My name is Nicolas Ruberto but please just call me Phoenix."

May stood up as well which allowed Phoenix to get a better look at her. Her hair was brown, with long pigtails and short bangs falling on her forehead and a red and white head scarf tied on it. This took away focus from her piercing grey eyes. Her attire was an orange sleeveless shirt with small black frills at the bottom, white short shorts with black bike shorts underneath which revealed much of her legs. The most noticeable feature of her however was her rather curvaceous large chest which Phoenix paid little attention to.

May looked at Phoenix and smiled as she said "Nice to meet you Phoenix, also I forgot to ask why would I have been angry or embarrassed earlier I mean what exactly happened to….." May's expression went from happiness to shock to a somewhat flirty grin that made Phoenix feel uneasy.

She suddenly became uncomfortably close to him and said in a flirty voice "Oh I get it that bit of contact we had made you get excited didn't it?"

Phoenix blushed and said "No that's not what I meant what I meant was…"

May cut him off and said "Oh you mean you want another round like that don't you?"

Phoenix took a step back and said "NO I didn't mean that either what I meant was..."

May began to giggle and quickly burst into laughter. She looked at the embarrassed Phoenix and said "Calm down Phoenix it was a joke I know what you meant. Just to let you know it doesn't really make that that mad."

Phoenix turned around to hide his blushing face as he said "I knew this was a mistake, I'll be leaving now."

May grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back "Wait don't go I'm sorry please stay."

Phoenix took his hand back and said "Yeah I have been through enough embarrassment today and I am not in the mood for some more so farewell."

May tried to grab his shoulder but he pulled back which caused her to fall down and bring him down with her. Slightly disoriented from the fall May looked at Phoenix and saw something on his face. Phoenix noticed this and brushed his hair to cover his face.

May quickly reached out and pulled his hair up and gasped at what she saw. There was a large scar on his face, the scar began above his right eye and extend to below his left eye. Phoenix glared at her and brushed his hair back down.

He then got up and began to say, in an emotionless voice, "Well once again I'm going to leave now farewell May."

May quickly shouted out before he could take a simple said and said "Wait stop I wasn't creeped out by the scar I actually thought it was pretty cool."

Phoenix stopped and said "It doesn't matter what you or anybody else thinks I have no desire to appease others, the only approval I need is my own." He began walking again and when he reached the door he said "But I have my reasons for keeping it hidden and it doesn't concern you."

As he finished May ran toward the door and said "Wait to be honest it makes you look kind of c…"

May didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Phoenix slammed her door in her face, while walking off pretending the last few minutes were a terrible dream.

Phoenix walked out of the Birch house without being noticed by the two women who were to busy engrossed in a conversation about something Phoenix paid no heed to. As he was about to make his way to his house he heard something coming toward him.

He turned his head and saw a young girl, no older than seven or eight, with her hair in a ponytail running toward him.

She looked rather panicked as Phoenix noticed she was trying to speak but couldn't form the words. She finally was able to say "Mister you have to help the person in the forest."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and said "What are you talking about child?"

She looked at him somewhat intimidated by his appearance and tone, which Phoenix noticed and tried to soothe by appearing less frightening. She finally said "I think somewhat is being attacked in the forest but I don't have any Pokémon of my own to see what's going on. Can you go look for me please?"

Phoenix tried to say no believing it was just caused by an overactive imagination but looking into her begging eyes found it difficult to refuse her request so deciding to humor he said "Fine little girl I will see what's going on but I suspect it is not something of importance."

Phoenix decided to ignore her thanks for his action and made his way to the gap between the town and the route connected to it.

As he got close he heard a loud booming voice shout out "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Hearing that Phoenix began to dart toward the route fearing the girl may have been right. As he got into the route he saw something that made him stop in his tracks and stare at it.

It appeared to be a big bulky man around 5 feet 11 inches, dressed in shorts and a white lab coat being chased by a small grey canine like Pokémon, from the looks of it a poochyena.

The man looked at him and said while running around "Oh good someone came to help, please take a Pokémon from my bag over to your left and save me from this poochyena."

Phoenix looked at him and said in a deadpanned voice "It doesn't even reach up to your knees just kick it and walk off."

The man quickly replied "But that would be abuse to Pokémon, that's wrong."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and said "Yes because sending another Pokémon to fight it is much less barbaric, and it is trying to attack you."

The man replied again this time a bit more agitated "Just take a Pokémon from my bag and help me before it hurts me."

Letting out a sigh Phoenix decided to agree to his plan if just to get him to stop talking. He walked toward the bag and put his hand in and took out a red and white orb.

He turned his head to the poochyena and said "Hey over here you dumb mutt."

The poochyena turned toward him and looked at him with an annoyed look on its face. Leaving the man alone it began to run toward Phoenix who threw the ball onto the ground revealing a red silhouetted figure.

**A/N Well that was the first chapter let me know what you guys think of it and how I can improve on it. Also these are the voices for Phoenix and May**

**Phoenix - Voice - he sounds like Miles Edgeworth from ProZD dub of the ace attorney fan comics.**

**May- Tara Strong's Twilight Sparkle voice (yes I'm a brony)**

**Also my question for you is which starter do you, think I picked. I'll give you a hint it's final form's mega evolution looks like a popular DBZ villain.**


End file.
